


NSFW Alphabet (Deviant!Connor)

by queerest_avenger



Category: Connor(Detroit: Become Human) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: A/N: I planned on posting this, but it’s been sitting in my drafts for months because I was having trouble with how I’d imagine him to be during sex.





	NSFW Alphabet (Deviant!Connor)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I planned on posting this, but it’s been sitting in my drafts for months because I was having trouble with how I’d imagine him to be during sex.

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Connor likes holding you and covering your body in kisses. He’ll tell you that you did good if he was dominant, praises, how much he loves and cares for you. He’ll make sure you’re well taken care of after having sex. Especially, if he thinks he was a little rough with you. 

B= Body part (Their favourite of theirs and also their partner’s)

He loves your ass and thighs. Loves how thick your thighs are. His fingers, definitely. Connor’s very skilled with them. He knows you love them too. 

C= Cum (Anything to do with cum)

Connor can cum a lot. Depends on the stimulation. Sometimes it’s so much it’ll get everywhere. If you’re giving him a handjob and he cums onto his stomach, he loves when you lick it off him. He likes getting multiple orgasms out of you. 

D= Dirty little secret ( Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty little secret of theirs)

He tells you if he wants to try anything new.

E= Experience ( How experiences are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

You’re the only person he’s had sex with, but he’s a quick learner. 

F= Favourite position

69\. He prefers you on top for pretty much anything though. 

G= Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous,etc)

The first time the two of you have sex it’s pretty awkward and there’s a lot of laughing involved. Connor can be serious during sex, but it’s more enjoyable if you two joke around from time to time. 

H= Hair ( How well groomed are they)  
He doesn’t have any. Both of you prefer it.

I= Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)

He’s very intimate with you. He makes sure he pays close attention to your body. Connor loves caressing your face or stroking your hair. Whispering cheesy things in your ear (he’s a huge dork and you can’t tell me otherwise).

J= Jack/Jill Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Connor loves mutual masturbation. He doesn’t do it himself often unless he’s really horny or if you’ve asked him to. He loves fingering you or using a vibrator on you. He likes watching you fuck yourself on your suction cup dildo

K= Kink (One ore more of their kinks)

Likes his hair being pulled, being pegged, asphyxiation, light bondage, audio stimulation, and praise kink (tell him how good he is, makes you feel, tell him he’s being such a good boy etc.) Connor can be pretty submissive. 

L= Location (Favourite places to do the do

The shower, kitchen counter, bedroom. 

M= Motivation (What turns them, gets them going)

Just seeing you in a certain outfit can arouse him. If you’re in nothing but his shirt and panties that’s a turn on. If you let him watch you pleasure yourself? Oh, boy. You’re in for it. 

N= NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

He’s not a masochistic. He won’t degrade or harm you for sexual gratification(same for him). He’s not into knife or gun play. Doesn’t like being called “daddy”. 

O= Oral (Preference for giving receiving, skill,etc)

He perfers eating you out but he’s not opposed to receiving. Once he knows what he’s doing, Connor’s definitely good at cunnilingus. 

P= Pace ( Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual?etc)

Depends on what you what. He likes to take his time with you,appreciate you. Sometimes he’ll let you set the pace or vice versa. He can definitely be rough with you. 

Q= Quickie ( Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Connor’s hardly able to have proper sex with you. Quickies are frequent due to his work schedule. It sates your needs, but it’s not enough. 

R= Risk ( Are they game to experiment, do they take risks,etc.)

He’s open to experimenting but, he’d never done anything too risky. You’ve blown him under his desk at the DPD once. You were almost caught. He wasn’t very quiet 

S= Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)

Connor has endless stamina. He’s open to as many rounds as you’re able. 

T= Toy( Do they own toys?Do they use them? On their partner or themself?) 

Connor shares a few with you. You’ll use them on each other during sex at times. He loves when you use your wand, moving it along the head of his cock and trailing it down to his balls.

V= Volume( How loud are they, what sounds they make)

He can be very loud. Sometimes his moans are breathy and quiet or he’ll whimper. Telling him you love hearing the sounds he makes will causes him to be as a loud as he can. You’re more aroused if he’s vocal.

W= Wild Card ( Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He likes being edged with a wand or vibrator. 

X= X-Ray( Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

He’s average length and thick.

Y= Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Connor’s sex drive is fairly high. 

Z= ZZZ( .... how quickly do they fall asleep afterward)

Connor doesn’t need to sleep. He’ll go into stasis. He likes to watch you sleep occasionally. You look so beautiful sleeping.


End file.
